Temmie CuTE
by Chara.Dreemurr.FR
Summary: Après une route pacifiste, les monstres furent libérés ! Mais Temmie se sent seule.. Peut être qu'un petit compagnon spécial l'aidera..


**HOOOOOOOOI ! J'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur un couple CuTE ! (Annoying Dog x Temmie)**

 **J'ai pas prévu de suite mais si sa vous plaît peut être un second chapitre.. Pour moi cette fic permet de me détendre (à l'écrire).**

 **L'Histoire se passe en route vrai pacifiste. Les monstres on été libérés ! Mais Temmie se sent seule. Peut être qu'un compagnon spécial l'aidera..**

 **ATTENTION ! Drogue, licornes, humour et second degré activé !**

 **''Bone'' lecture!**

* * *

\- _Naah, TemMie Va bIen !_

Face à Frisk, le tem souriait prétendant être heureuse. L'humaine soupira, esquivant de ses yeux le regard de Temmie. Après avoir épargné tout le monde, Frisk à enfin trouvé sa liberté avec ses amis monstres. Certains restaient dans l'Underground, craignant les humains. Les tems se séparèrent en deux camps : Les Boobies et les Temmies!CuTE.

Temmie faisait partie des Temmies!CuTE. Elle occupait toujours son magasin qui n'avait ni bougé, ni changé. Finalement, Temmie était allé au collège et avait acquis quelques compétences qui ont fait augmenter son QI de.. 1. Le tem prétendait être heureux, avoir juste son magasin et ses amis.. On ne pouvait pas croire qu'au fond Temmie souffrait la solitude.. Sauf Frisk. L'Humaine était compréhensible à tout type de monstres ( de Tems jusqu'a Sans ). Elle savait quand ils étaient heureux ou tristes.

Le tem s'approcha de Frisk, elle leva sa tête, cherchant une main sur ses petits cheveux. Compréhensible, l'humaine tendit sa main et caressa Temmie.

\- _Je dois y aller, Temmie. Je dois assister à une conférence avec les humains pour leur prouver que les monstres sont de gentils créatures._

 _\- lES HuMAInS SONt TRoP CuTE !_

Frisk sourit, sortant du magasin de la jeune tem.

[Une demi-heure plus tard]

Ennuyée, la tem attendait un client. Elle se disait qui lui manquait quelqu'un dans la vie. Un Bob. Mais pour elle, les Bobs sont moches. Elle voulait se marier avec n'importe quel monstre ! Sauf Bob et Aaron. Le monstre musclé arriva au moment même ou Temmie fut plongée dans ses pensées. Aaron avait un crush sur la petite gérante du magasin. Il se musclait chaque jour pour lui plaire, mais sa la dégoutait de plus en plus. Temmie détestait les muscles.

 _\- Salut Temmie~._

 _-.. HoI ! Ke vEU tU.. AaRON ?_

 _\- Tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, bébé~._

 _\- TEMMiE N'a pA BeSOiN dE tON AiDE !_

 _\- Je vais t'emmener à Snowdin, sa te remontera le moral..~_

 _\- MAiS MOn SHoP ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber, ferme le. Il est 18h, personne ne viendra._

Temmie ferma son magasin et suivit le monstre qu'elle considérait à peine comme Ami. Elle le suivait à travers les grottes de Waterfall. Temmie découvrit la ville enneigée de Snowdin. Un petit monstre qu'on appelait ''Monster Kid'' courait derrière des enfants humains. Le Tem et Aaron avançait doucement dans la neige. Aaron l'a flirtait mais sa ne marchait pas ; Tem n'écoutait pas. Son regard attira l'attention d'un chiot blanc. Il courait dans la neige et s'amusait avec le nouveau membre de la garde Royale, Papyrus.

Il gambadait à toute allure, frottant ses pattes contre la neige. La gueule ouverte, la langue pendante **(tel un idiot)** , il courait après son maître. Le concerné posa son regard sur la jeune Temmie, subjuguée par l'allure du chiot. Il tomba la tête en avant, tout aussi émoustillé par le Tem, qui le regardait profondément dans les yeux.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux "animaux". Le souffle coupé, Annoying Dog **(On peut l'appeler Doggy pour faire court ?)** reprenait sa respiration tandis qu'il tomba amoureux de Temmie, qui semblait elle aussi avoir un coup de foudre. Aaron tenta de "reprendre" Temmie en la secouant mais rien n'y fit. Papyrus tenta de même pour son chiot. Doggy courra vers le Tem et lui lécha le visage.

\- _Et bien, on dirait que ce chiot t'apprécie, Nyeh heh heh !_

Reprise de ces esprits, Temmie laissa le chiot lui lécher le visage. Elle le caressa, attendrissant le moment. Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent, laissant Aaron et Papyrus ensemble. Ils se tournèrent autour, discutant **(OUI PTN DOGGY PARLE !)**

 _\- HoI.. Je SUiS.. Te.. TEMMiE !_ dit la jeune tem, timide.

\- _Hey ! Je suis chiot ennuyeux, mais tu peux m'appeler Doggy !_

 _\- HoI.. Doggy.._

 _\- Tu viens d'ou ?_

 _\- De WaTERfALL. J'aI Un SHoP !_

 _\- Tu vends des trucs ! C'est génial !_ dit le jeune chiot en sautillant.

Ils s'approchèrent le museau, se sentirent. Temmie rougissait, le chiot semblait excité et aussi gêné. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent leurs petits museaux, ils se rencontrèrent accidentellement. Ils reculèrent, par surprise.

[Chez Toriel et Frisk, 22h]

 _\- AuJOUrD'hUI TEMMiE à REnContRé DoGGy !_

 _\- Oh génial, le chiot de Sans et Papyrus !_

 _\- Ui, eT iL ESt TReS ZEntIl._ dit le Tem, rougissant.

Frisk était heureuse pour Temmie, elle avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un de spécial qui lui plaisait. Les deux amies passèrent la soirée ensemble à regarder des films d'amour. Temmie imaginait déjà elle et Doggy ensemble, pour l'éternité. Elle se sentait remplie de joie en elle. Elle se souvint de la neige volant au ralenti, mettant en valeur le chiot.

Toute la nuit, elle se faisait un nombre incalculable de scénarios de son futur entre elle et ce chiot. Rien que de se voir mariée lui faisait chaud au coeur. Désormais, elle rêvait d'être comblée pour le restant de sa vie avec lui. Tout semble se passer au ralenti, elle à toutes les chances de l'avoir !

Pour Doggy aussi, tout semblait parfait, il avait rencontré enfin quelqu'un de spécial lui aussi et comptait séduire Temmie dès demain ! Il rêva aussi de mariage, de petits chiots et de petits tems. De gérer à deux le magasin, de vivre une vie parfaite comme les humains. De lier leurs âmes et de vivre pour l'éternité dans une paisible maison à la surface. Il bougea toute la nuit dans son panier. Sans passa à côté en pleine nuit (sans doute allait t'il prendre du ketchup) et remarqua le chiot. Il s'assit à côté de celui ci, le caressant.

Les deux amoureux étaient dès le premier jour fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Chaque mouvement de leur rencontre, chaque geste. Tout comptait, surtout ce "baiser" surprenant.

[Le lendemain, Snowdin. 10h]

Temmie avait couru longtemps pour enfin arriver dans la ville enneigée, elle a pu visiter des coins qu'elle ne connaissait pas. New Home et Hotland. Elle pense connaître tout l'Underground par coeur. Presque.

Elle débarqua dans le centre ville et s'installa près du sapin. Quelque humains marchaient dans la rue, faisant connaissance de l'Underground. Doggy arriva derrière le Tem, aspirée dans ses pensées intimes. Il s'assit juste à côté de celle ci, qui la remarqua qu'au bout d'une longue minute. Chacun se regardait yeux dans les yeux.

\- _Viens, je vais t'emmener quelque part._

Les deux amoureux se levèrent, l'un guidant l'autre. Il l'amena à un barque, sans le fameux riverain. Ils montèrent dessus, Doggy tenant de sa mâchoire un rame pour avancer. Temmie était comblée, Doggy lâcha la rame et se mit face à la Tem, rougissante. Il approcha son museau et le colla contre celui de Temmie. Ils se frottèrent les deux museaux, éclairés par les pierres scintillants de Waterfall. Doggy lécha la joue de Temmie, qui fit de même. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte, comblés par le charme de l'amour et des bras de Morphée.

* * *

... **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE ! Plutôt intérêt que sa vous ait plus ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Vous décidez si vous voulez une suite, ou encore une histoire avec Tem et n'importe quel autre monstre (comme Bob, Aaron ou un chien de la garde royale !). Bon j'espère que sa vous aura plu et surtout..**

 **METTEZ UNE REVIEW ! SI VOUS POUVEZ PAS CREEZ VOUS UN COMPTE SA PREND DEUX MINUTES ! PLZ JE SUIS LA COLLECTIONNEUSE DE REVIEWS !**

 **FOLLOWEZ ET FAVORITEZ SI VOUS VOULEZ UNE SUITE SANS POUR AUTANT METTRE UNE REVIEW ! Bye chouchou :3.**


End file.
